The Queens of Olympus
by Zarrich
Summary: The titan war has just ended and Percy gets a lot more out of the reward ceremony then he expected. Bad summary, and the summary is subject to be changed
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, welcome to this story. Some quick notes before the story start: I am not an native english speaker so there will be mistakes in here. This will take place after the last Olympian, the heroes of Olympus arc will not happen nor will characters from it will be featured. Also, no Annabeth love 'arc' will be featured. Furthermore, the title and summary are subject to change. There will be a few flashbacks in this chapter to set the stage, but I will mark them. Also, it has been a while since I read the books, so I will mess up with what happened in each book. Just as a quick warning. Last thing, percy turns 18 during the last Olympian in this story.

 _Though speech_

Chapter 1:

Percy pov:

It felt as the world all around me slowed down and time came to a crawl when Luke shoved the blade into his weak spot. Then after what felt like 5 minutes my vision turned golden for a second before time sped up again and I saw Luke fall down to the ground. Then the world went mute around me while my sword fell out of my hands and hit the ground clattering.

I saw the gods running inside of the throne room just as I fell down to my knees because of my fatigue. 'Percy, can you move?' I heard a sweet voice say. When I moved my head up to look at the person who said that, I was greeted by a very beautiful face. 'uhhhh' was the only thing that left my mouth because my brain had shut down due to fatigue and her face. I then felt two very soft arms wrap around me and pull me up.

After a few moments my brain started working again, and I finally saw who had helped me up. 'Thank you, lady Aphrodite' I said to the beautiful goddess. All I got was a giggle and a wink in return before she went over to the other gods. When I looked over towards Annabeth, I saw her crying over Luke's dead body and she was being comforted by Grover. I went over to them and engulfed them in a hug while saying 'we did it, we won'.

' _My love, well done, I knew you could do it'_ I heard in my head. It took me a few seconds before I thought ' _Thank you, I haven't heard you for a while'. 'I know but we were too busy with Tython, so I was unable to talk to you'_ the voice responded back.

Aphrodite POV:

All of these gods think of me as just airhead, but they are very wrong, was one of two thoughts that dominated my mind. The other one was about how cute Percy is and how he will be mine. I just have to talk to Hera before the reward ceremony starts so I can get my marriage to Hephaestus dissolved and state my claim on Percy.

'Hera, could I talk to you before the ceremony starts, somewhere private?' I asked Hera. 'Alright, we have to be quick, but I will meet you at your palace' she said before she flashed out. I then too flashed towards my palace and sat down on a couch in one of the many livings rooms in my palace. 'Ugh Aphrodite, why must it be so pink in here' Hera complained. 'You know, don't even answer' she said after that.

As she sat down on a couch right across from me, I said to her 'Hera, I want to call in a favor'. 'Alright, what is the favor?' she asked me. 'I want you to dissolve my marriage with Hephaestus' I told her. She just blinked at me and then said 'no'. 'But why not' I asked her. She looked at me and said, 'because I don't think that it is needed'. 'But I pointed you to a lot of times that Zeus was cheating on you and told you where to find the women, and you said that I could ask anything, and you would help' I said to her. I saw that she wanted to say something, but I continued 'but now I ask for one thing and you say no, that is not fair, and I definitely will not say who he is cheating with now'. When I said that I saw an fire appear in her eyes and she practically demanded 'who is the whore'. 'Ah ah ah, I won't tell you until I get what I want' I told her. 'Alright, fine I will do it' she relented.

'I want you to do it right before the ceremony starts' I told her. Then I continued 'and if you are worried about Hephaestus, he also cheats on me with Antheia'. 'Is there no god left on Olympus who does not cheat on his/her partner?' Hera asked and immediately said 'I don't even want to know'. I wisely decided not to respond to that, having started phase one of my plan.

'But you do know that Zeus will want you to marry someone quickly after I announce this because otherwise fights will break out over you' Hera told me. 'I know Hera, I already have someone in mind' I told her. She opened her mouth to respond before Hermes appeared before us to tell us that we must go back to the throne room for the ceremony.

I felt giddy when I had flashed back to the throne room. When I sat down on my throne, I immediately sought out Percy and held back a swoon. He looked so hot with his ripped clothes. But what I have planned for us will him so much better. I could not believe that this was the scrawny looking boy that had appeared in camp halfblood only 4 years ago. The first night in the camp after his successful quest was the first time I had spoken in his mind after seeing his great future. Those 4 years of molding him into the person I wanted him to be, I hoped it would pay off. I once again looked at him and then thought to him ' _Percy sweety, when Zeus ask for your reward, I will support you on whatever you want, even if you want me. If you want me to submit to you, I will. Or even if you want me to be your Queen and you be my Queen, I will arrange that'._ I got a smile in return from him and that settled it for me. HE WILL BE MINE, NO MATTER WHAT.

-Small time skip-

Percy POV:

After everyone had received their reward and was standing in the throne room, waiting to hear my reward when Zeus said 'It is time to give the hero of Olympus, Perseus Percy Jackson his reward'. 'Everyone who is not a member of this council or Perseus Jackson, Leave the room' he continued. 'Brother, why must they leave' my father yelled and started a discussion. While that discussion was going on, I tuned out of it and mind wandered off to the first night I had heard Aphrodite talk in my head just before I went to bed.

-Flashback-

' _Percy'. 'Percy'_. I heard a feminine voice saying my name, so I looked around and I saw no one so I went back to what I was doing. Granted, I was still thinking about that big throne room. _'Percy'_ it was the third time that I was hearing it now. 'Who are you' I said out loud hoping that I would hear something. It was quiet for a few seconds and I just said to myself 'I must be hearing things that are not here'. I then heard a giggle as soon as I had said that, and the voice said, _'no you are not going crazy Percy, there is someone talking to you'. 'I wanted to congratulate you on your victory'_ the voice continued. 'Well thanks, random voice, who are you' I replied out loud. _'That is a question for you and I will not reveal yet who I am'_ the voice replied.

' _Although, know that I will be following your journey with interest Percy'_ the voice continued. _'But now I must go, rest well and enjoy your dreams'_ the voice said and then I felt a presence leave my head. For some reason I smelled a very sweet perfume before I felt sleep sweeping over me and as soon as I laid in my bed my eyes closed. But for a second before my eyes close, I swear that I saw a very handsome lady hovering over me and I felt something on my forehead.

-Back to the present-

Aphrodite POV:

While Zeus and Poseidon were "discussing" the issue of everyone except for Percy and the Olympian gods leaving the throne room, the rest of the council started bickering among each other. Artemis was berating Apollo for whatever reason they were fighting over this time, Demeter was playing with vines, Dionysus was drinking once more. In the meantime, I started thinking about the first time my Percy saw me, back in that limo almost one and half year ago when he was underway towards mount Othrys.

-Flashback-

As I heard Ares talking to Percy, I started to feel nervous. Would he think that I am attractive enough, have I talked enough in his head already, so I can start using it now to influence him into thinking I am very attractive. As I was worrying over this, suddenly the car door opened, and he stepped in.

His mouth fell open when he saw me which me happy since that meant that I was attractive enough for him. 'Percy, come sit down next to me' I told him. He just nodded and after he had walked over and sat down, I said to him 'Percy, there was a rea'. As I was saying this he interrupted me and asked, 'are you the voice who has been talking to me over the last two years almost once a week'. 'You know, you should not interrupt a lady when she is talking and yes that was me' I told him. 'But why' he asked me. 'Why, because I want you sweety' I told him.

Before he could even reply I grabbed face and kissed him on his mouth. Ahhhh, he tastes so good was my first thought. I kept pushing my lips against his and when I felt him pulling away, I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him back. While kissing him I started sending him images in his head of him sitting on a throne in the throne room on Olympus with me at his side, surrounded by 10 other women. After a minute I pulled our lips apart, so he could breathe but I kept my arms around his body, so I can press my body into his.

'Lady Aphrodite, why did you do this' he asked my while heaving and trying to get his breath back. 'As I said before honey, I want you, not just now but when you finish this quest perhaps even forever' I said while also sounding dreamy. When I said that, I saw his eyes light up and I knew that me whispering in his ears right before he sleeps. And after making a deal with Morpheus, I was also appearing in his dreams. 'But for now, I will help you' I said to him. 'Do not pick up anything in the junkyard, my husband will not like that. Go west through it and you will find your destination' I continued.

'Now go on Percy, your friends and quest companions are waiting outside' I said to him before pecking him on his cheek. 'Thank you, Lady Aphrodite, for your help' he told me, still embarrassed that I had kissed him out of the blue. I then shooed him out of the limousine and since I still heard him talking to Ares who sounded like he was mad that Percy was some time in here, I started thinking about the image I had sent him. One bit that I had not send him was the possibility of him sitting next to me but not as a guy but as a girl. As I kept thinking that Ares came inside and started talking to me.

\- Back to award Ceremony-

Still Aphrodite POV:

Finally, Zeus and Poseidon have stopped bickering and I saw that all the other gods and demigods had left the room only leaving the Olympian gods and Percy. 'SILENCE' yelled Zeus to get all the other gods to shut their mouths. When they did, Hera said 'Before we decide what Percy gets, I must make an announcement. As of now, Aphrodite and Hephaestus are divorced, this is at the request of Aphrodite and Hephaestus has no problems with it. That is what he told me'. The throne room erupted in lots of talking and shouting. It took a lightning bolt from Zeus to get silence in the room. 'We will deal with this later' he said. 'But first, we must reward this great hero' he continued.

(we all know what happens and what he asks for, so I will not write that)

'Thank you, Lord Zeus' Percy said, and then I said 'Wait, I think this is not enough for this great hero'. As I said that I made eye contact with Percy and winked at him. 'What, is this not enough for him' Zeus said. 'That spoiled brat already has much more then he deserves' Ares said mockingly before having to dodge a thrown trident from Poseidon who gave him the evil eye afterwards.

I took a deep breath before standing up and saying 'Lord Zeus, Lady Hera and the rest of the council, I know that most of you are unhappy with the annulment of my marriage and the ensuing chaos that it will have. However, I know of a way to fix this'. 'Well then what is it' Zeus said. Athena gasped when she realized what I meant but before she could say anything I said 'I think that we can give this hero the honor he deserves by giving him a wife fit for his deeds. And that means a goddess, an Olympian one to be specific. And since there are only two women who are single on this council and are not virgins are Demeter and me' I said to the council.

'And what are you saying with that' Demeter intervened. 'Well that I think that it is only fitting if one of us becomes his wife' I said to her. 'I will not marry him' Demeter said. 'You will not marry him' Ares yelled, and I saw Zeus nodding his head. Hera came to my aid and said, 'We must vote on this, all in favor of Aphrodite marrying Perseus?' I saw Demeter, Hera, Dionysus, Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus and Hermes vote in favor. Zeus, Ares, Artemis vote against it. 'YESSSSSS' I yelled and shrunk down towards Percy's height before kissing him straight on the mouth.

As I was kissing him, I heard a yell and saw a sword heading for Perseus his back. But before I could shove him out of the way, he was suddenly gone and all that was left was smoke.

Authors note:

Alright this is the first chapter of this new story that I have thought of. As you probably read I have taken some creative liberties with the ancient laws. Please review this, so I know what people think of it. Also, Antheia is the Goddess of gardens, flowers, swamps, and marshes.

If you are still here by now, thanks for reading and have a nice day.

I will try to have chapter 2 before Christmas but I don't promise anything since I am very busy with school projects and I have to work a lot due to Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome reader to chapter 2 of the Queens of Olympus.

I know I said that I would struggle to update before Christmas, however due to the shuffling deadlines I have time to write this chapter.

Thank you for reading the first chapter in great numbers, I really appreciate it.

I will have an AN at the bottom of the chapter where I will answer some of the things in the reviews. Also, this will be an Aphrodite focused chapter with some flashbacks to give more context.

 _Thought speech_

Aphrodite pov:

As I was kissing was kissing Percy, I felt nothing but happiness. My mind momentarily stopped working and all I felt was his lips on mine. However, I saw Ares trying to drive his sword into Percy and I tried to push him out of the way. But, I was too late, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at his dying face. The moment that the sword would have pierced him however, I felt nothing. It was as if his body had disappeared.

My eyes flew open and all I saw was smoke. And then two emotions took over me. Rage at Ares for trying to stab my husband to be and fear for the fact that Percy has disappeared. All that came out of my mouth was a loud scream before my knees touched the floor and my eyes got watery. Then I felt the tears crawling over my cheeks before they hit the ground with a loud splash. The entire council had gone silent before shouting started.

'ARES, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE' Poseidon started shouting. I never heard the rest of what he had to say since all I could think about was Percy. I finally had the first few steps of my plan for him completed and then he was taken away from me. I heard footsteps closing in on me fast, but I could not see who it was due to the tears in my eyes and I started remembering a conversation I had with Percy right before he went to sleep and, in his dreams, a few weeks after he had saved Artemis and held the sky.

-Flashback-

' _Percy, Sweetie, are you still up?'_ I asked him in his mind while I was in my palace. _'Yes, lady Aphrodite'_ he replied, and I replied to him _'Good, but please call me Aphrodite, you are allowed to'._ _'Now, Percy, I wanted to wish you a good night sleep and I want you to know that I will talk to you tomorrow again, but first I want to ask you something'_ I said and I took a deep breath before continuing _'Percy, I know I kissed you but I hope that the kiss did not scare you off'. 'No, I actually liked it Aphrodite'_ he said and when I heard that I could not help but giggle and my heart was pounding hard and I had butterflies in my stomach.

' _Well, have sweet dreams sweetie'_ I told him and cut the connection while panting hard. 'Why must he be so damn hot' I said to no one. I then opened a mist portal to Morpheus and asked him 'Can you put me in charge of Percy's dream once again tonight?' I asked him. 'No' was the only answer I got before I cut the connection and I flashed to his palace.

When I arrived in his palace, I summoned a knife and searched for him in his palace. After searching for 5 minutes, I found him sitting on a couch and I jumped on him, pinned him against the wall with the knife that I held in my hands pressed against his neck and hissed to him 'You will allow me to go into Percy's dream whenever I want and how long I want to, or else you will find yourself in Tartarus and when you come back, I will be waiting for you and send you back once more'. To prove that I would do it, I pressed the knife even further into his neck and drew a line from which ichor started flowing.

'Alright, fine, you win Aphrodite, you can go ahead and please don't send me to Tartarus' he said, almost crying with fear in his eyes. I just pushed the hair away from my eyes and told him to swear it on the Styx. When he hesitated, I pressed the knife against his neck once more and he quickly said 'I swear on the river Styx that Aphrodite can view and interfere with the dreams of Perseus Percy Jackson'. As the thunder rumbled, I smiled sweetly at him and said 'See, that wasn't that hard' and flashed back to my palace.

When I arrived back in my palace, I went to a massive bedroom with a giant bed that could hold up to 12 people and still have room in it. I then changed into a small pink bra, with matching panties. I then walked into my walk-in closet and searched until I found a matching garter belt and white stockings. When I had finished putting them on, I lied on my bed and closed my eyes. When I closed my eyes, I saw Morpheus and ordered him to put me in Percy's dream.

When I came into Percy's dream, I initially only saw darkness until I found a lit torch. When I had picked it up and then walked around the forest that I had found myself in. After walking for a few minutes, I heard a shout and the sound of swords clashing. When I looked over I saw Percy standing there with his sword almost broken, fighting against something that was hidden in the dark. I watched as his sword was forced out of his hand and then he was kicked on the ground. I watched in horror as the sword was raised but before it came down and chopped his head off, I changed the dream.

I took one of my great ideas and took him once more towards the throne room dream. This time however I decided to lengthen his black hair, so it would reach his butt. I did this to make him more comfortable with his eventual body should my plan work out. I sat him down on the throne and sat in the throne right next to him. I clutched his hand which made him look at me and when he saw me he started smiling. He took some of his hair in his hand and said, 'My hair is not this long'. 'Oh, but it looks great on you I said to him. 'Look in front Percy' I continued saying t him while stroking his arm with one hand while my other hand was playing with some of his hair. When he moved his head towards the middle of the room he gasped.

There were 10 women sitting on their thrones in the throne room and all were looking at Percy with hunger in their eyes. 'What is this' he asked me, and I replied with 'This, this is all for you sweetie, you have earned this'. 'They are loyal to you and will serve on YOUR council until the end of times' I continued before standing up from my throne. 'But Aphrodite, I have' he started to say but I cut him off by pulling him out of his throne and kissing him before pushing him towards a green throne with stalks on green on it.

The lady from the green throne stood up, went towards him and kissed him on his mouth. That is when I decided to leave the dream. When I opened my eyes, I had a smile on his face and I said to myself 'This is going well'. Then I looked down and saw that my panties were soaked. 'Well, time to do something about that' I said to myself before removing the panties and grabbing a seagreen object.

-Back to the present- 

I was rudely awakened from my flashback by a loud bang. When I looked towards the area from which the sound came from, I saw Zeus standing there with his bolt shouting 'SILENCE'. All of the gods looked towards Zeus who then said 'everyone, sit down and Poseidon, let my son go'. It took a few minutes before all the gods had finally sat back down on their thrones.

'This is obviously a very difficult situation, however we must not let the minor gods or the demigods know about this. The victory party must happen or else we risk losing control of the situation' Zeus continued. 'You are right father, we must keep control of the situation' Athena said. When I swerved my right towards her, the only thing that I could think of was: oh that stuck up woman, when me and Percy get our hands on her, she will not be so high and might, oh no she will be on her knees, serving us. As I was thinking this, I heard a faint discussion going on between Poseidon and Zeus. I was still thinking on how to make her submit to us when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up, I saw Demeter looking at me and she said 'Come, I think you should not go to the victory party'. I nodded and stepped off of my throne. As soon as I stepped off it, I felt the familiar feeling of teleportation and when we arrived I saw one of my many living rooms.

I was then guided to a couch where I plopped down, and Demeter sat down next to me. 'I have brought you towards your palace, do you want me to stay or do you want me to leave' she asked me. 'Can you give me a few minutes alone' I asked her, and she nodded. She then proceeded to walk out of the room and I started sobbing once more. I then started thinking back towards another dream I brought Percy, this one 3 weeks after I had given him the throne room dream. 

-Flashback- 

' _Have sweet dreams'_ I told Percy in his mind before he started sleeping. I then went to my bedroom and put on the same outfit that I had worn the last time I went into his dreams. I was very giddy since I am going to give him a new dream that I hope he will come to love.

As soon as I laid down, I closed my eyes. When I closed my eyes, I saw Morpheus and before I could say anything, I was transported into Percy's dream. When I appeared in his dream, I saw him walking out of his throne and going over towards the green throne. Before the woman in the throne could stand up however, I ran to Percy and kissed him, almost tackling him in the process. While our lips were connected, I willed the dream to shift towards a dream version of my palace. I sat him down on one of my many couches.

'Make yourself comfortable' I told Percy when we finally stopped kissing. 'Now close your eyes, I continued and when he had closed them I make my move. I kneeled before him and said 'My lord, please open your eyes'. When he opened them and kneeling before him, he opened his mouth and closed it a few times before asking 'Aphrodite, what are you doing?' 'I am showing the way that you should treat me' before bowing my head. 'But, but, that is not' he tried to say, but it came out as gibberish, so I said 'Please, this is what a goddess should do before you'.

'Uhmmmm, okay, tell me where we are' he asked me. 'We are in my palace, well technically our palace since you are my master/ future husband' I said to him while still kneeling in front of him.

'But can you stop kneeling, it makes me feel uncomfortable' he asked. 'Is that an order' I asked him. 'For me it does not matter since I am your future husband, but with other women you need to be more forceful, to put them in their rightful place which is at your feet' I told him after I got up and sat down next to him. I pressed my body into him, so he can adjust to the feeling of women pressing themselves against him.

'I love your long hair' I told him while playing with it. 'I have grown to love it too' he said and that gave me a great idea. I was going to do something that I had not hoped that I could do so soon. 'Can you please close your eyes again and stand up' I asked him and when he did it, I moved my hand towards his crotch. When I got there, I used magic on it. 'Aphrodite, what are you doing, it feels so weird' he told me. 'Sssshhh, it will all be fine, you will come to love it' I calmed him down while my free hand when to his face and stroked it. I felt the bulge that I was holding in my hand getting smaller and when I moved my other hand towards his ass, I felt the crotch area getting a pointier surface. I also willed his pants to change from jeans to black latex. While that was going on, I also touched his ass and started to grow that too.

After a few minutes I was done, and I told him to open his eyes. When he did it he looked towards his pants and felt the surface, I saw the circuits running in his head. 'Aphrodite, what have you done?' he asked me in a passive aggressive voice. 'I have done something great sweetie' I told him before pecking him on his lips. I then grabbed one of his hands and moved it into his pants and went down towards his crotch. 'You feel that Percy, that is what is great' I told him, and I was moving my fingers further down. 

-End of flashback- 

'Aphrodite, Aphrodite, are you there' a female voice asked which I recognized as Demeter. 'Yes, I am here' I sighed while confining in the fact that she was there and that my daydreaming was interrupted. As I turned to look at her, I suddenly realized how sexy she actually was with her D sized boobs and big ass, especially in that form fitting green cocktail dress.

'Aphrodite, I was asking you a question' She told me, and I blinked at her. 'I asked you how I look in this dress' she asked. 'Oh, you look so great' I told her while thinking about ways to get her to serve Percy and me. I opened my mouth to reply but then a light blinded me and when the light went away I saw a figure standing next to us.

A female to be exact, one with long black hair, closed eyes, E sized boobs and a nice hourglass figure. She was wearing a gold shirt with black latex pants and high heels. As she opened her eyes, me and Demeter could not hold in our gasps. 

And this is where we end this chapter.

Thanks, you for reading, I now want to address some reviews.

To dragonoid9810, I am not going to spoil that, she may get some or none. That is for you to find out later in the story.

Also thank you superhyoga, I was hoping to be original however you never know what has already been done before and what not.

Thanks for reading, please review it, it only takes a few seconds to do and it helps me out a lot.

I hope you enjoy the way the story is going.

The next chapter will be a Percy focused chapter.

I will see you all in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,

Welcome to the third chapter of Queens of Olympus.

Well this has been a while has it not.

It will be focused on our disappeared hero and what has been happening to him. And without further delay, Enjoy the chapter. AN is at the bottom.

Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson. Also I do not condone rape, (sexual) slavery or anything of that sort. Women are equal to men and what is portrayed in this story is pure fiction and should only be read as fiction.

 _Thought speech_

Percy pov:

It felt really good kissing Aphrodite and it was a really big shock when I suddenly felt my lips not on hers. When my eyes flew open, I only saw darkness until they started adjusting. I then noticed that I was in a big cave and suddenly torches lit up. A familiar smell made me think about a dream that I have had very frequently the last few days and something that I almost longed for when I went to bed.

-Flashback to dream-

When I appeared in my dream, I noticed that the surroundings were not the same as the last few weeks, instead of being in a pink palace, I was now in a palace that had a yellow color scheme but was not too flashy. As I walked through a hallway, I could not help but be amazed at the way pink and green were woven into the yellow. As I reached the end hallway, I came into a big room with a 2-person bed right in the center. As I looked towards the bed, I saw a beautiful golden-haired woman lying on the bed. She was wearing a black negligee and was looking at me with a sultry smile.

'Hello Percy, how nice of you to come here, come sit next to me' she said while patting a spot right next to her. As I walked over, she stretched and purposefully showed her big boobs. As soon as I sat down, she scooted really close to me. 'Hello Aphrodite' I said to her and before I could say anything further, she kissed me. As soon as our lips touched, I felt her hand go to my hair and a tingly feeling appeared on my head. Suddenly I saw out of the corner of my eyes, my hair grow, and it fell past my shoulder. We then had to stop kissing and we were both panting for air.

While we were panting and trying to oxygen in our lungs, she started playing with my hair. 'I really love your hair this way' she whispered in my ear and I just nodded my head in agreement. 'What do you think of my outfit' she asked huskily, and I could not get words to get out of my moth except for 'pretty'. She giggled before moving her lips back to mine and snaking them around my neck while she kept playing with my long black hair.

When I looked down, I saw that I was wearing a strawberry pink skirt with a purple shirt over it. I detached my mouth from hers, so I could ask her about them. Seeing my question, she quickly said, 'I love them on you but I don't think we are finished with them quite yet' and then asked me 'Can you please lay down' and then she mumbled something that sounded a lot like master.

As I moved my body, so I could lay down, she got up from the bed and moved to the closet that was nearby. I tried to look into the closet and see what she was looking for, but she kept blocking my view. After having searched for five minutes and muttering every 30 seconds or 'No, not this one' she emerged from the closet with her hands behind her back.

'Close your eyes' she asked me, and I did. When I closed my eyes, I heard some shuffling and I felt a weight on the bed. After a few seconds, I felt her soft hands on my feet and something silky got on my feet. I started to open my eyes to see what it was, and I immediately heard 'Don't, keep your eyes closed Sweety' and I closed them again. I then felt the silky feeling creep over my feet and up to my leg. As the feeling hit my knee, I felt her full lips kissing my left leg lightly and she kept going up with the silky feeling. As it kept going up my legs, she also kept kissing my left leg until she hit the pink skirt that I was wearing.

She then huskily said 'Let's move this skirt out of the way' before I felt it being flipped and she kept kissing my leg and moving the silky feeling up my leg until she hit my underwear. I felt her hands leaving my legs while flipping my skirt back down. I then felt her lips on mine once more and when we separated she told me 'Open your eyes, my Percy'. As I opened my eyes and looked at her, I saw her wearing fishnet stockings.

'You like my fishnet stockings?' she asked me, and I could only nod since no words came out of my open mouth. She gave a giggle before closing my mouth and saying, 'Why don't you look down Sweety' while snaking her hands onto my chest.

As I looked down and saw lace stockings on my own legs, I could not help but touch them and marvel at the feeling of them. In the meantime, Aphrodite was softly humming to herself while moving her hands into my shirt, so she could touch my bare chest. I then felt a tickling feeling in my chest and as a I looked down I saw it expanding. When I looked up at her and I opened my mouth to say ask, she just said 'enjoy it' and then put her lips on mine. As she was kissing me, I felt her tongue moving over my lips and when I opened my lips she immediately put her tongue in my mouth.

Meanwhile I felt her move her left hand away from my chest and down my body. I let out a surprised moan as she put her right hand on my right breast and started to play with it. As I was enjoying this, I felt her speak in my head as her lips were still attached to mine 'now to change one final thing my love'. As soon as she said that, I felt her left hand move into my underwear and touched my penis. The moment she did that I felt a stinging near my crotch and felt a weird sensation but she kneaded my breast and I got distracted by it.

I felt my skin move there which unnerved me but as my mouth was currently occupied I let it go before she moved her mouth away after a few minutes and she whispered in my ear 'Percy, I did this to show you what you can do when this is all over and I become yours'. 'Perseus Jackson' I faintly heard somewhere but I could not find it the source so I did not pay attention to it. Especially since Aphrodite grabbed my left hand with her left hand and squeezed in it to get my attention. 'what you will feel now is natural sweety, I want you to feel what I feel' and then she started to move it down to my crotch. While she was doing this, she kept playing with my breast and I have to admit, it feels really good, although I was still wondering why she did this.

Meanwhile, Aphrodite had moved her hand and by extension my hand near my crotch while she had removed my underwear somehow. I once again heard the voice say 'Perseus Jackson, wake up' and as I looked around I could not see the person speaking. 'Percy, look at me' I heard Aphrodite say and as I looked at her, I could not help but wonder what I had done to deserve her.

As I was thinking about this, her hands moved away from my boy and she moved her head down as well. She then pulled on my hands to get my attention and as I looked down I gasped. 'what happened down there' I asked her and she giggled. 'I made you a women' she told me and continued on 'this way you can seduce other goddesses so they can also learn to love you and that you are the one for them as you are for me' and then she moved her head near my crotch and she stuck her tongue out. I felt her warm breath on my crotch and as she moved in I let out a moan. 'PERSEUS JACKSON, HOW DARE YOU IGNORE US' something shouted and I felt something hit my head.

\- Back to the present -

'Are you done daydreaming' I heard annoyed voice say and as I opened my eyes I saw three annoyed old ladies stand over me. 'Finally, we have been waiting for you to stop drooling and daydreaming about Aphrodite so we can talk about you, your future and your domains' one of the three old ladies said. 'Also we are the fates and definitely not annoying' the middle one said while giving me the evil eye.

I opened my mouth to reply to her, but they just continued talking simultaneously 'but onto what we wanted to talk about, now stand up and follow us' and they walked deeper into the cave until we reached an small raised platform which had an small stone bowl on it. As I looked into the bowl I saw that it contained a yellow liquid 'Nectar' said one of the fates. 'Now drink it young Perseus, and you shall receive your reward' said the next one. I picked up the bowl with apprehension and the third one said 'go on, we don't have all day' and then I put it to my lips. As I felt the cool stone, I opened my mouth to drink the liquid and it tasted as good as ever. But as it started to burn, I noticed that the nectar kept coming so I tried to put it down, but I was not able to do so.

'no, keep drinking young one' I heard one of the fates say faintly and saw an hand pushing it to my lips as it really started to burn. As it started to hurt more and more, I started to struggle and yet they kept pushing me to drink it. Suddenly my entire body started to feel like it was burning up and I saw a bright light. And then I felt my slip unconscious.

-3rd person POV-

Percy's body began to shine extremely bright light which had a golden glow with a small green part which quickly stopped shining in favor of more gold. 'He is the one, sisters' one of the fates said and went deeper into the cave.

After a few minutes in which Percy's body did not stop shining, she came back with quite a few strings of rope in her hands which all had different colors. She then held up a golden green string in which the green was slowly being consumed by the gold and she said 'He is becoming the lord of time and the…'. She stopped talking as she noticed a very long pink string getting intertwined with the now golden string and a very long grey string shuddered a little but then stopped moving.

'And now we wait for him to wake up' said another one of the fates.

-Inside Percy's mind (and Percy's POV)-

Before I opened my eyes, I felt something cold underneath me and it occurred to me that I am sitting down. As I opened them to look down as see what I was sitting on, I saw the throne room on Olympus with 11 women on the throne all looking at me and I felt something squeeze my hand. As I looked at the hand, I noticed that it was very delicate and then I let out a gasp since I finally realized that I am sitting down on a golden throne.

And as the hand squeezed mine again, I finally looked to that side and saw Aphrodite looking at me and she said 'go on, address your loyal followers/wives'. 'Wives?' I asked her and she giggled and said 'yes dear, your wives, you are our one and only husband and lord, and we will follow you everywhere and do everything that you command/want us to do'. As I went to reply to it, a booming voice said 'Ah yes Perseus, I never expected this' and then the scene shifted.

I was no longer sitting on a throne but standing on a platform that was surrounded by clocks, stopwatches etc. There was one other man standing on the platform with golden glowing eyes and I could only say 'Kronos' before trying to grab my trusty pen Riptide. But I couldn't find it and as I tried to move towards him to attack him, I found out that I could not.

'There is no need to fight me, Perseus seeing that this will be the last time you will see me' he said and as I narrowed my eyes in suspicion I asked him 'what do you mean by that'? He just sighed, walked over to me and said 'I am leaving this plane of existence and fading, and you will be my successor as the lord of timed, so I am here to show you what you need to know'. He continued on 'the one thing that is important to keep track of is the passage of time, as long as that is undisturbed you have all the time in the world to do whatever you want'.

He then turned around and a few dummies spawned.

A very familiar scythe appeared in my hands and he said 'attack the dummies'. 'Is that all, that is what you want me to do' I asked him not believing what I heard. 'yes, now hurry up' he said impatiently and I walked over to one of the dummies. When I was about to take a swing and I had raised the scythe to let strike the dummy, it moved very slowly. 'Break out of it' Kronos told me but I even though I concentrated really hard on it, I could not do it.

After 5 minutes of struggling I said with suspicion 'can't we try something else because this will not work'. He just laughed and walked over to me. As he reached me 'okay then, I will show you it through my memories' and before I could react he placed both his hands on my temples and I saw visions and memories.

-Inside the memories and visions-

It started when Kronos got his power and he started to experiment, I saw how right and wrong it went. 'ah yes young one, I will show you everything' I heard a voice say and I jumped into combat position before I realized that it was Kronos who was standing next to me and that I did not have a weapon. 'But could just show me how they work and we can all move on' I asked him and he said 'no, I have more to show you' and then the scene shifted.

I saw him getting more control over his powers before the scene shifted again and I saw a women rejecting him and as she walked away, I could see the anger on his face. I weirdly enough also felt anger ripple through me before the scene shifted once more. I saw the women that had rejected him, kneel before him as he sat on his throne and when she looked up I saw complete loyalty in her eyes. 'She was a feisty one, but in the end she still became mine' I heard Kronos say.

Then scenes started to shift very rapidly showing me him using his powers and explaining me how they work but also showing how he got the women to be loyal to him. After a while he whispered in my ear 'that is Themis, I made her loyal to the lord of time so that was me and now you'.

Then I saw a quick flashing of images and I recognized a few, namely Olympus, a palace of some sort and then a women but I could not see who it was, I saw her getting captured but I could not make out any surroundings. I then saw him whispering in her ear kneeling next to the same women who I had just seen getting captured but I could not make out any features that would give me an clue to her identity, while whispering in her ear. 'she had become fiercely loyal to the lord of time and is bonded to the one who holds that title. But as soon as one takes her, she will become eternally loyal to that one person and fall in love with him as well. But since I was stuck in Castellans body, I could not have sex with her since that would only bond her to Castellan, but I could still make her my servant for the time being and she supplied me with a lot of information. Like for example, you must have wondered how I knew where you would be most of the time, she told me' Kronos said.

As sudden as the scenes begun, they stopped and we were back on the training ground. 'Why did you show me that?' I asked him. He started laughing and wheezing. After a few minutes he stopped and asked with a snicker 'you did not think that I had a back-up plan ready did you?' 'Well, uhhh shut up' I told him while feeling embarrassed. 'Well, I might as well tell you now since I will not be able to execute it anyway' he sighed before continuing 'As you know, I wanted to take back my rightful place as ruler of Olympus and get my son to the place where belongs which is Tartarus'. 'But I also knew that there was a change , albeit a very small one that I could be defeated and I made some precautions for it, that is why I captured and converted that goddess to me. And even if I had won, that goddess would still be very useful since she would betray the other gods and stab them in the back should they fight me. And after that I could use her to father children and secure my legacy' he gloated. 'But alas, it didn't work out and now I am on the verge of fading but I will see my mission through' he said.

-3rd person POV-

Kronos suddenly lunged to Percy and forced his hands once more onto Percy's head and closed his eyes. A very bright yellow light started to emerge from his hands and from Percy's head, Kronos started muttering 'yes, yes, now you will finish what I started and the lord of time will be on the throne'. And as quick as the light had started, it also stopped and it was suddenly dark. Percy's eyes snapped open and it was a solid golden iris with no green left in it.

-Percy POV-

As I opened my eyes I felt a new desire. And I knew that I had a new goal, to become the ruler of Olympus. 'Well Perseus, I think you are ready to finish what I could not, aren't you?' my uncle asked and I replied 'Yes, I will become the new ruler of Olympus, no matter the cost'. 'Good, then I have fulfilled my job here and I will go see my mother and father' he said before leaning towards me and whispering in my ear 'now, you saw that women I captured right'. I nodded and he said 'good, I have given her orders to not reveal her identity until the lord of time finds her and orders her to join him, but her name is'. 'She will know you are the lord of time and her new master if you say the following phrase to her, " (name of the goddess), I command you to follow me forever" also make sure to flare your power so she knows it is you', he said. 'if you do that, you will be fine, but first you need to ensure your wife so she will never betray you and support you unconditionally' he said and then started to become translucent. 'but wait, I have a lot more questions' I said to him but he laughed and said 'well, you will need to figure out the answers, goodbye Percy, lord of time and my successor' and with those final words, he vanished. Immediately the entire room went cold and I felt something tugging at my mind.

\- Back in the fates cave -

'Wake up Perseus, you have slept enough' I heard an voice say and as I opened my eyes, I saw the fates watching. I then felt the hard ground under me and a stinging pain on the back of my head. When I stood up and stretched, they were waiting for me to finish with it. When I stood in front of them one of them said 'now that you are back here again, we wanted to tell you that we have no intention of interfering with your future goal unless it will hurt us'. 'and now for the thing we always do' the three of them said 'All hail Percy, god of Time'.

'that's it, only the god of time' I exclaimed and I could hear of one of them mutter 'ungrateful brat' before looking at me and saying 'yes, you are the ruler of a very strong domain which your grand uncle must have told you about'. 'But enough of us, good luck Percy and remember don't anger us' they said and I felt myself getting transported albeit very slowly. 'Also enjoy our present' they said and I felt my body changing.

\- Back on Olympus -

As I arrived back on Olympus, I saw everyone suddenly looking at me with a very interested look, even my father which was a bit disturbing. 'Aphrodite, where are you sweety' I heard a feminine voice say while I tried to say something. 'WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE' Zeus exclaimed and while I tried to say something, that feminine voice said what I wanted to say 'Wait, it's me Percy, why are you yelling like you don't know who I am'.

'Percy, is that you' Aphrodite said while sniffing like she had been crying as she looked at me inquisitively. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she ran over to me before hugging me very tight which had the effect of smashing her breasts against my chest which felt like it was bigger. As I looked forward, I saw my chest protruding as it looked like I had breasts, and it suddenly dawned on me. 'I am a girl?' I asked her softly and she giggled before softly saying 'this is a bit like our dream isn't is' before smashing her lips on mine.

While I was savoring the taste of her lips, I felt her tongue against my lips and as I opened my lips to open them I heard in the back of my mind three voices at the same time saying 'I hope you enjoy this form and we haven you the knowledge on how to change back and forth between male and female, we hope that you put it too good use' before I felt a heavy presence leave the back of my mind.

After a few minutes, I heard Zeus yell 'And now it is enough, Aphrodite and who ever you are, stop kissing and Aphrodite go back to your throne'. As we separated from each other, very reluctantly I might add, I tried out my new power and started changing back to male.

When I had finished changing back to my male form, which didn't hurt at all, I heard Zeus say 'where were you and what happened to you' and I very briefly felt a surge of anger when I looked at him, sitting in my throne as ruler of Olympus. But I quickly surprised it and said 'I met the fates and they gave me my domain'. 'And that is' Zeus said impatiently. 'Time, my domain is time.' I said and continued 'I probably got it since Kronos has faded' and while the shouting from multiple gods started, I was much more interested in someone else. As I looked to the goddesses, I noticed that one of them looked sad for a few seconds before schooling herself and looking at me instead with an very interested and somewhat obsessive look.

I then heard her voice in my head 'we must talk later on, my lord.'

Authors note:

And that is it for this chapter. Now I need to get something off my chest: Why do authors give Percy so many domains, like sometimes it's like they just roll a dice and say ah, he gets 20 domains. I was browsing for stories and I found one where he got over 20 domains. I really don't get it. So that is also why I chose to give him just one domain, so it is easy to keep track of it and since time is extremely powerful, also it gives a little hint for the future.

Also, I said in the first chapter that I would not use characters from the heroes of Olympus arc. I will be using gods from that arc but not the demigods. I am putting this in so I don't get asked later why I used them while I said that I would not.

And before someone says that I forgot to write the name of the goddess, no I did not. It would not be fun if I revealed that right now. You will just need to wait until we get there.

But until next time, which I think will be quicker then a year and a few months. since we all got time on our hands now anyway and I am supposed to work from home at least until the first of September thanks to COVID-19.

Also I will probably be writing a Harry Potter fanfic.

Have a wonderful day and stay safe all, keep your distance.


End file.
